


Deadly fashion sense

by Ellana17



Series: Days at the Academy [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it is, Jan is still trying to find a way to make this pass as a simple gift, no big deal. Natasha’s probably smart enough to let it go. But then again, Natasha rarely lets anything go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly fashion sense

“Let me get this straight,” Tony says, clearly sceptical about this all idea. “You want me to help you arm an already deadly Russian spy, is that it?” he asks, his voice slightly higher than usual.

“Huh, yeah?” Jan smiles sheepishly. “Look,” she adds as Tony keeps gaping at her as though she has just lost her mind. “I just want to do something nice for her for a change. Don’t you think she deserves something nice?”

“I think she deserves a lot of nice things,” Tony points out, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Tony!” Jan exclaims, slapping his arm. “Can you do it or not? I already have all the design ready and everything,” she says, shoving her phone in his face.

Tony narrows his eyes and takes the phone. “Okay, I’ll do it,” he sighs. “But that’s only because I like you so much.”

“Thanks, Tony! You’re the best.” Jan exclaims as she kisses her friend’s cheek.

Tony has made good on his promise and only three days later, he is handing a small square box to Jan. The sheer beauty of the jewel is overwhelming. It is exactly as Jan has designed it: the materials that compose it, the colour pattern, even the black and red clasp in the shape of an hourglass. Tony has managed to integrate a powerful frequency jammer so that Natasha can bypass any security system in existence. It’s perfect.

And that is precisely the reason why Jan is freaking out right now. It is simply too much. Too much to pass as a simple gift between friends… acquaintances… classmates… teammates.

No, they’re definitely friends – who get on each other’s nerves – but friends nonetheless. Which is good, as Natasha does not have that many friends. But Jan can’t help wanting more.

Natasha is amazing, and also kind of scary. And infuriating. And also pretty damn hot. And she’s totally rocking the Russian spy look. Of course Jan wants to- She just wants, okay?

As it is, Jan is still trying to find a way to make this pass as a simple gift, no big deal. Natasha’s probably smart enough to let it go. But then again, Natasha rarely lets anything go.

Anyway, Jan has to actually _find_ Natasha before anything else. Nobody has seen her around campus for hours and Jan’s getting pretty worried. Who knows what kind of mess she’s getting herself into right now.

Jan sits down on one of the benches, turning her phone in her hands absentmindedly.

“Heard you were looking for me,” Natasha says – suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Jan starts so hard she drops her phone.

“Christ, Natasha!” she exclaims and checks her phone for damage. “You scared the crap out of me.”

Natasha quirks her eyebrows. She doesn’t even pretend to look sorry. Jerk.

“Anyway, I’ve got something for you,” Jan says, shoving the small box in Nat’s hands.

There. Not so hard after all.

Natasha seems genuinely surprised for a second before cooling her features.

“What is it?” she asks, studying the box carefully.

“You’ll have to open it to find out,” Jan tells her kindly.

Natasha gives her one last suspicious look and finally opens the box. She cannot hide her surprise this time and Jan mentally pats herself on the shoulder for her genius.

“It’s a frequency jammer,” Jan explains, holding her breath. “Well, it’s actually a bracelet but you can use it as a jammer and it’s virtually undetectable and really pretty if I can say so myself.”

Jan knows she’s starting to ramble but Nat has not yet said a word – which is weird, even for Natasha.

“Tony helped with the – well, with the tech part, you know.”

Jan internally cringes. That’s so not the time to start talking about Tony.

“Wait,” Natasha finally pipes up. “You mean you made it yourself?” she asks in disbelief.

Jan drops her gaze and nods sheepishly. “Look, if it’s too much-”

Jan registers Nat’s fingers lifting her chin up and her soft lips pressing against hers.

Wait, what?

Jan drops her phone once more but does nothing to pick it up this time.

“What was that for?” Jan asks when Natasha steps back, leaving her breathless.

“You wanted me to,” Natasha says, matter-of-factly.

“Oh,” Janet’s smile drops.

“And I wanted to,” Nat adds.

“Well, in that case,” Jan says, crushing her lips against Natasha’s. “Can I make you a new suit next?”

**THE END**


End file.
